No More Pining
by whitetiger9953
Summary: Sephiroth recovers from a break-up the only way a man can. AngealXSephirothXGenesis.


Sephiroth lay on his bed staring at the ceiling fan as the blades spun rapidly. It had been two weeks since Cloud ran of with that annoying bitch Aerith, claiming he was tired of being dominated. It wasn't like Sephiroth wanted to, it was just that Cloud brought it out in him, something about the blonde just seemed so very weak. Sephiroth enjoyed dominating but he also liked to have someone take control, Cloud was incapable of being that kind of domineering person. Reaching up, he gripped the material of his shirt over his heart, even now the pain would not subside. What the hell was wrong with him, why could he not get past Cloud turning away from him?

Hissing, Sephiroth sat up. He had been cooped up in this place pining for the chocobo for too long. He needed to get out and maybe find someone who could appreciate him. Picking up the phone he scrolled through his phone and pressed the call button.

"Ya." The voice on the other end barked.

"You up for a night on the town?" Sephiroth asked.

"As 'n clubs 'n beer 'n yer buyn'."

"Yes Cid. I will buy a couple rounds." Sephiroth said, rolling his eyes.

"Any un els' comin'?" Cid asked.

"Anyone is fine, I just need to get out." Sephiroth said as he stood from his bed and left the bedroom.

"Good, I'll brin' Vin." Cid said.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at your place at Nine." Sephiroth said as he walked towards the front door.

"Yep." Then the phone disconnected. Grabbing his car keys, Sephiroth left his house. A night out like this deserved a new look. Getting into the car, Sephiroth speed off in the direction of the behemoth of a mall located just a few short miles away.

Two hours later Sephiroth had the perfect outfit completed, purchased, and bagged. Now all that was left was his hair. Smiling when he spotted his favorite Salon, Sephiroth entered and walked up to the desk.

"May I help you sir?" The little girl asked, a slight blush on her face.

"Is Tifa available?" Sephiroth asked.

"Let me check." Pressing a couple buttons on the computer screen, the girl looked up with a smile, "She will be done with her client in about ten minutes. Would you like me to add your name to her list?"

"Can you make my name the next on her schedule?" Sephiroth asked the girl with his best leer. He may not be attracted to girls but he knew when they were attracted to him, and he always used that to his advantage.

"No problem." She said with a giggle. He gave her a broad smile and winked at her drawing another giggle and blush from her.

Leaving the counter, Sephiroth sat down to watch the people pass by when he spotted a familiar spiky blonde walking on the other side of the mall. Sephiroth felt his chest tighten in pain as Cloud turned to Aerith with a broad smile while she pointed at something in the window. Then Cloud threw his head back with laughter while the little bitch blushed. He really hated her.

"They make a cute couple." Sephiroth jerked around to see Tifa looking at Cloud and Aerith, "But he should never have done to you what he did." She added looking down at him. "Cheating is inexcusable."

"Thank you Tifa." Sephiroth said turning to look out the window, "Even though Cloud told me she didn't know he was with me, I can't help but hate her."

"Want me to flatten her tires?" Yuffie asked as she bounded up behind Tifa. Wrapping her arms around Tifa's waist, she added, "Cuz I totally will."

Sephiroth chuckled, "No, but thank you."

"So I see you are my next client. What do you want done?" Tifa asked as she and Yuffie lead the way to the back.

Sephiroth pulled his hair over his shoulder. "Chop it off."

"What?!" Came a chorus of voices from everyone in the shop. Along with varying protests of 'you can't' or 'Gods no'.

"I want a change." Sephiroth said as he dropped in the chair at Tifa's station.

"Hmmmm." She hummed as she put the smock on him. "I don't like that idea. If you want a change, let me have a little fun. If you don't like it we can go with your original plan. How does that sound?"

Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth said, "Okay."

Tifa smiled and Yuffie chuckled maniacally, "I get to do a mani and pedi."

"Whatever." Sephiroth said as Yuffie let out a whoop of victory and ran off to collect her things.

"Seriously how do you put up with her?" Sephiroth asked Tifa, that girl had way too much energy to be in the beauty buisness.

"She has a very talented tongue." Tifa said seriously, causing Sephiroth to raise an eyebrow. That was a seriously high compliment coming from the queen of talent. Sephiroth had heard of many a woman or man who couldn't reach Tifa's standards.

They all talked merrily about many things while Tifa played with his hair and Yuffie worked on his hands. Sephiroth even invited the girls to come with him, Cid and Vincent. Yuffie cooed on how she always wanted to get her hands on Vincent's hair, but Cid wouldn't let her near the raven-haired man with even shampoo. Sephiroth had to agree with the cigarette smoking, foul mouthed man, Vincent's hair was something that could not be left in the hyper girls hands.

After a while Tifa stepped back and with a smile said, "I'm done. What do you think girls?"

Everyone in the shop was speechless as they stared, Sephiroth was sure a couple of them had heart shaped spots in their eyes. Tifa chuckled, "What can I say, I'm the best."

Then she turned the chair around to let Sephiroth see. He had to admit, even he was speechless. She had layered his long hair and streaked it with an ebony color. Then pulled some of the hair back into a messy looking half-pony bun, and added a sprinkling of small braids to finish the look. "Well do you still want to chop it off?"

"No Tifa." Leaning back in the chair he smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem." She said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek from behind. Looking into his eyes in the mirror, she said, "You'll knock em out tonight." He reached up and squeezed her hand in appreciation.

Sephiroth stepped out of the hummer limo in front of the most popular club in the city, a line of people snaked down the street and around the corner. Everyone stepped out of the limo beside him drawing a startled gasp from some of the people in line. Tifa and Yuffie's shirts were so skimpy he didn't have a clue what kept them on, and each of them wore skin-tight, low-rise jeans with wedge heals. Cid went with a white shirt, unbuttoned to show off his tanned chest and loose jeans with his combat boots. Vincent wore a blood-red vest over a short-sleeved black shirt, skin-tight leather pants and knee-high biker boots. However, everyone's eyes were on Sephiroth as he walked to the bouncer. The tall black man in shades and a suit gave him a once over. Sephiroth knew the cream and black shirt was the right choice as he smiled seductively. The shirt was sleeveless, everywhere there should have been a seam was laced together with leather strings that gaped to show as much skin as possible, and the low-rise black jeans barely covered his unmentionables. He watched the mans eyebrow raise in question.

Sephiroth gave the man a cocky grin, "Party of five to enter."

The corner of the mans eye twitched as he unhooked the rope and let them in. On his way by Sephiroth let his hand trail over the mans chest and grinned wickedly at the low groan coming from the bouncer.

"Damn Rude, I can't leave you alone for a fucking minute." Sephiroth heard from behind him, turning he watched a red-haired man pop the black man in the back of the head, "Seriously ain't I enough?"

Sephiroth sighed, then entered the club. Scratch that mountain of muscle off the list, oh well.

Standing just inside the club, Sephiroth let his eyes drift over the crowd of various people. Sephiroth felt Cid slip past him and head towards the upstairs sitting area that surrounded the dance floor, allowing the patrons to scan the dancers. On the way they gathered their drinks and picked an unoccupied table.

As Sephiroth leaned on the rail, he spotted a red-head moving through the crowd. The red vest hid nothing of the mans creamy skin, he also wore a set of long red gloves that laced up the back and left his fingers bare. The matching red leather pants laced down the sides exposed more creamy flesh. All it would take was a sharp knife and that man would be bare to the world. The red-head walked up to the bar and leaned in to say something to the bartender, then the red-head turned to a tall raven-haired bouncer.

The bouncers eyes shot up to Sephiroth's causing him to jump. The man was heavily built and his crossed arms gave him an air of power that sent shivers down Sephiroth's spine. Turning quickly, Sephiroth tried to pay attention to the conversation but couldn't. His mind kept drifting back to the bouncer and his skin-tight shirt, dear god that shirt left nothing to the imagination. Was he a body builder in his spare time?

"Come on Sephiroth, we're going to dance, join us." Tifa said as she stood, turning to the others in question.

Cid said, "We're gona sit this un out."

Sephiroth nodded as he followed the girls down the stairs to the dance floor.

"Don't look now, but that red-head is eye fucking you." Yuffie said as they reached the main floor.

"Lets give him an invitation." Tifa said as she pulled him to the floor with Yuffie. He didn't even need to ask what she had meant as the girls clung to him. The three of them moving together as one, Yuffie to his back and Tifa to his front. The girls ground into him like wonton whores. Sliding his hands over Tifa he hissed as Yuffie reached around him to slip her hands over his exposed stomach. He knew there was nothing behind their actions, these two were as committed to each other as a couple could get. Yuffie leaned up and nuzzled his ear as Tifa nuzzled the other one, then Tifa whispered, "He is on his way over, switch places with me."

Sephiroth did as he was told and drew Tifa around to sandwich her between him and Yuffie. Leaning in he ran his lips up her neckline.

He felt hands run along his spine and smiled against Tifa's neck, then another person plastered themselves against him, running hands up his sides. Tifa turned in his arms to face him and ran her hands up behind the other mans. Sephiroth turned and the red-head began to lower himself, exploring Sephiroth's body. Sephiroth leaned back as Tifa pulled his hair, "We're heading back upstairs, have fun with the uke."

Sephiroth nodded then wrapped his hands into the red strands and pulled the man up. The red-head was panting as he tilted his head back and Sephiroth licked a path up the mans neck to his ear. The red-head shivered, yep, definitely a uke. "My name is Sephiroth." He whispered into the mans ear as he ground into the red-heads hips.

"Ah..." The man groaned, "Genesis."

Sephiroth hummed in his ear in appreciation.

Genesis was surprised the god of sex that walked through the door was actually dancing with him. When he had seen him step onto the dance floor with the girls he had been a little unsure, then he saw the long haired girl wave him over. Like a moth to flame he had approached, unable to stop himself from touching the amazing body. Turning slightly, Genesis saw Angeal in the corner, his eyes alight with lust. With the man in his arms he had almost forgot what he was there to do. Earlier when he spotted Sephiroth, Genesis approached Angeal about bringing the man into their bed for the night. Angeal looked the tall man over and agreed but told Genesis that he would have to reel the sex god in by himself.

The song ended and Genesis lead Sephiroth from the dance floor and into a darkened corner. Sephiroth hissed as Genesis pushed him into the square column holding up the balcony. Genesis judged Sephiroth's reaction as he ran his hands up Sephiroth's chest, drawing shivers from the taller man. Genesis shot a smile to Angeal, he was perfect. Genesis reached Sephiroth's ear and nibbled on the lob. Sephiroth grabbed him by the hips and the room spun as Sephiroth switched their places.

Sephiroth bit down on Genesis's shoulder causing the red-head to grind his arousal against his thigh. Genesis's hands gripped his arms tightly as Sephiroth's tongue caressed the pain away.

"May I ask you something?" Genesis asked with a whimper.

"Ask." Sephiroth said as he explored the red-heads neck.

"Would you be adverse to trying a minage a twa?" Genesis whispered, a slight tone of apprehension in his voice.

Sephiroth stopped his ministrations to lean back and look Genesis in the eyes. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"I do." Genesis said, now fearing he may have acted too soon.

"Who?" Sephiroth asked, a note of menace in his voice.

"Someone I know very well." Genesis answered cryptically.

Sephiroth's hand wrapped around Genesis's neck, "If you are using me to make your boyfriend jealous find someone else." Then Sephiroth leaned in, "I will not deal with that kind of pain again."

Sephiroth froze as a set of arms came from behind him to lean on the column on either side of him and Genesis. His eyes ran up the column of muscle as hot breath ran over his ear. "I would appreciate it if you would not choke out my boyfriend."

Sephiroth shivered as the mans body pressed into him, pushing him further into Genesis. "He is an idiot sometimes but I assure you, death is a bit too harsh a punishment."

Sephiroth let go of the red-head and tried to push away, but the man was not allowing his retreat. "Tell me how he offended you. I had thought you were enjoying his company until now." The man whispered the command in to Sephiroth's ear.

"I will not be used as a way to make you jealous." Sephiroth said quietly as he closed his eyes.

Angeal felt the man stiffen as he spoke, turning his eyes to Genesis he narrowed his eyes. Genesis's cheeks darkened almost the same shade of red as his hair.

"I assure you that the only thing we will use you for will be very pleasurable." Then he buried his nose into the silver and black hair, "That is of course if you want to join us."

Angeal felt the man relax into him as Genesis said, "Please Sephiroth, Angeal and I would never do such a thing to anyone. We just felt like something was missing and then I saw you."

"So what is your answer?" Angeal asked as he ran his tongue along the shell of Sephiroth's ear. The man gasped as he reached back to grab his ass. Angeal growled into Sephiroth's ear, "Answer."

Sephiroth groaned from the order. He honestly couldn't remember the question as Angeal ground into his ass. The feel of Angeal's ass flexing under his hand and the restrained erection were impossible to ignore. Then Genesis leaned up and licked his neck from collarbone to ear, "Please Sephiroth, join us."

"Yes," was the only word Sephiroth could squeeze out as the duo assaulted him from the back and the front.

"Good." Angeal growled, "Now I need to get back to work. Genesis be a good boy and don't chase him off." Sephiroth's head swam as Angeal's hands grabbed his hips, pulling him tight to his body, "You be a good boy and don't let another take you away. Understood?" Sephiroth nodded, then the mountain of fire was gone.

Sephiroth braced his arms against the column, head hung low as he fought to breath. He felt Genesis run his hands up his chest, neck, then cup his face, "I know Angeal can be a bit scary when you first meet him, but I know he wouldn't cause you any harm."

Sephiroth laughed a little breathy laugh, "I am not afraid."

Genesis smiled as Sephiroth lifted his head, "Good."

"I need to tell my friends they will be going home without me tonight." Sephiroth said as he leaned away from the column and Genesis. Holding his hand out he said, "Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes." Genesis said taking his hand.

Tifa and Yuffie had been exited to meet the red-head, Cid and Vincent didn't seem to care either way, and so the night went on. They drank, laughed and danced, the whole time Sephiroth became more and more exited at the prospect of joining these two men for a night of pleasure. It was at this moment the night turned sour.

As Sephiroth left the dance floor with a breathless and laughing Genesis he bumped into someone, "Oh excuse me, " Sephiroth said absently to the one he nearly knocked over.

"What the hell." The man growled as he turned, blue eyes meeting sea-green. "Oh, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth was frozen as Cloud stood there covered in alcohol. The blue eyes shifted to his right and narrowed. Looking back to him, Cloud said, "Didn't take you long to replace me."

"What?" Sephiroth asked.

"Thought I was your one and only." Cloud said shoving him.

Sephiroth was shocked for a moment, then his anger rose to the surface, "You walked on me, or did you forget you were fucking that girl while you were still with me."

"How dare you." Cloud screamed as he swung at Sephiroth, but the blow never reached him. Cloud's wrist was completely enveloped with Angeal's hand, "There will be no fighting here."

"Stay out of this." Cloud barked, "This is a private argument between me and this bastard."

Then Cloud squeaked as Angeal's hand tightened, "No. This is no longer a private matter between Sephiroth and you."

Cloud's eyes widened then, flicked from Angeal to Sephiroth and back, "Oh. I get it." Cloud's eyes narrowed on Sephiroth, "Finally found someone you could spread your legs for."

Sephiroth gasped as Angeal's eyes darkened with fury, raising the blonde's arm up until Cloud's feet barely touched the ground he growled, "I will not allow a shrimp of a coward to talk to him like that. Only the lowest of cowards would scream at someone for moving on when you were the one fucking around behind his back." Then Angeal tossed the blonde like a rag-doll, "Now get out of this club. You have five seconds to leave or I throw you out."

"You can't fucking do that." Cloud yelled.

"Five." Angeal said cracking his knuckles.

"Four." He took a step forward causing Cloud to turn pale.

"Three." Then Cloud turned and ran, Sephiroth watched him with a mixture of laughter and sorrow. He wrapped his arms around himself as he began shaking. Why the hell was he shaking? He had just watched the one who ripped his heart out run off like a bitch, tail tucked firmly between his legs. Then he felt something warm slide down his cheek. Reaching up he touched his face and looked at his hand. Tears? He was crying? But why?

Angeal turned from the retreating blonde to see Genesis trying to get Sephiroth to respond. Looking him over, Angeal realized the silver-haired man was in shock. The tears rolling silently down Sephiroth's face cause Angeal's heart to clinch tight, sparing a quick glance in the blondes direction Angeal promised himself the next time he saw the bastard he would kill him.  
Turning back to Sephiroth, Angeal watched the brunette Sephiroth arrived with ran up to him, "Sephiroth." She said, then wiped his tears from his face and looked around, her eyes landing on him, "Are you Angeal?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Do you have somewhere we can take him?" She asked, her eyes pleading.

"Follow me." He said as a shorter brunette woman came up.

"Yuffie, would you tell Cid and Vincent they can go home." The brunette nodded turning to carry out her orders, "Oh and Yuffie." The girl stopped looking over her shoulder, "Tell them, if they see Cloud I want them to beat him until his own mother wouldn't recognize him."

Yuffie's grin was frightening, "You got it."

Angeal led the girl, Genesis, and Sephiroth to a room in the back that everyone used for taking their breaks. Angeal watched the girl as she soothed Sephiroth and made him sit on the couch. Genesis brought a glass of water and knelt before Sephiroth, gently caressing his knee. Angeal knew what could cause such a reaction, and now he was feeling a little apprehensive about their arrangement. Even though Sephiroth seemed so willing to share his and Genesis's bed, the thought of being a rebound kind of pissed him off a little. Eyes furrowing Angeal wondered where that came from. A rebound? Wasn't Sephiroth only a one night stand? Looking over at the three by the couch Angeal realized he may not be able to let such a prize go. When he had the silver-haired man pinned to the pillar, Sephiroth was so responsive it made his hands twitch in anticipation. Sighing mentally, Angeal knew he would have to let the man out of their deal. Maybe he and Genesis could court the sexy man. After all wasn't the prize so much sweeter after the chase?

Angeal watched the young brunette stand and walk towards him, turning she took the spot next to him by the wall. Holding her hand out to him, she said, "My name is Tifa."

He took her hand and said, "Angeal."

She nodded, "That man was Cloud and as you may have guessed he and Sephiroth were an item." She snorted, "They were together for five years but it seems Cloud decided he wanted something else. They've been separated for two weeks."

"Did this Cloud even love him?" Angeal asked Tifa quietly, knowing if he had such a lovely man there was no way in hell he would let him go.

Tifa shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Cloud always seemed like a weak man and Sephiroth is a bit strong-willed. So instead of having a will of his own, Cloud just did whatever Sephiroth wanted. I didn't know Cloud didn't love Sephiroth until he came to me the day he called it off with Sephiroth. The bastard actually thought I would condone his behavior." She growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Then she stepped before him, her eyes boring into him, "If you think to play with him then throw him away, I swear on all things holy I will castrate you and feed your balls to my dog."

Angeal let a genuine smile cross his face, "I like you." He saw her lips twitch from suppressing a smile, "I give you my word, if I hurt Sephiroth I will personally shave myself and give you the knife."

She laughed and walked to the door, "Oh, I won't be using a knife." Then she was gone. Turning he looked over the two sitting on the couch. Seemed Sephiroth had a powerful ally with Tifa. He hated to think what would happen if he did cause Sephiroth pain.

Sephiroth couldn't hear what Tifa and Angeal were talking about, but he was sure she was letting him know about his and Cloud's relationship. Great, in on freaking moment of weakness he ruined the whole damn night. He watched as Tifa turned to leave and her last comment caused him to frown. What did she mean by she wouldn't be using a knife? Then someone knocked on the door and Angeal opened it to speak with the person outside, once done he closed the door again. "It seems that I can have the rest of the night off, Shall we go have something to eat? I know a really good diner nearby."

"You didn't get fired did you?" Sephiroth asked, concerned the altercation with Cloud may have cost the man his job.

"No. The manager couldn't live without me. He just knows how I am with those I care for. I would probably beat the life out of anyone who crossed me for the rest of the night." Sephiroth nodded, he would love to have someone feel that for him. Genesis was a really lucky man. Then Angeal was kneeling before him. "I know this may sound strange to you but you are included in that statement. I have grown fond of you this evening."

Sephiroth's eyes snapped to Angeal's, had he just read his mind? Surely not, and how could he possibly develop such feelings for him, they barely even talked. Angeal chuckled, "You are very easy to read, and I tend to get attached to people very quickly. I met Genesis barely six months ago and now I can't seem to get along without him."

Sephiroth turned to Genesis to see the red-head giving Angeal a delighted look over the words the dark-haired man spoke. Turning back to Angeal, Sephiroth didn't know what to say, but it seemed Angeal was not done speaking, "Now shall we go, I promise to be a perfect Gentleman tonight."

Sephiroth watched Angeal hold out his hand, then Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't want that."

Angeal shivered as Sephiroth leaned forward and brushed his mouth against Angeal's. If he didn't stop what he was doing, Angeal knew there was no way he could keep his promise of being a gentleman. The Sephiroth said the only words that could shatter his promise into tiny little pieces, "Make me forget I ever spent a moment with Cloud."

Wrapping his arms around Sephiroth, Angeal jerked him off the couch and in to his lap.

"Make me forget his name." Sephiroth whispered as Angeal took his mouth in a hard kiss, their tongues dueling, each vying for dominance. Genesis, not wanting to be left out, scooted over on the couch until Sephiroth and Angeal sat between his legs. Trailing his fingers up Sephiroth's back, Genesis wound his hand into Sephiroth's hair and tugged until the man released Angeal's lips to lean back on Genesis's lap.

Sephiroth Sighed into Genesis's mouth as Angeal began to trail kisses down his neck. Sephiroth could feel the laces of his shirt loosen as Angeal pushed the sides apart, exposing his chest. Sephiroth hissed when Angeal's mouth latched on his nipple, pinching it with his teeth, then soothing the pain with his tongue.

Genesis was the first to break from the thrall of Sephiroth's body after his hearing picked up on footsteps in the hall. Pulling away from Sephiroth's luscious mouth, he looked down at the two, "We should take this somewhere else. I do NOT want someone to see you in the throws of passion. That is for our eyes only."

"I agree." Angeal said as he pulled Sephiroth's shirt back in place and tightened the laces. Sephiroth barely understood what was said as he trembled in the arms of Angeal and Genesis. The haze in his mind lifted slightly when Angeal helped him to his feet.

They wound their way through the back halls of the club and into the employee parking-lot. Sephiroth let a wicked smile cross his face as Angeal opened the door of a black Escalade.

"I'm sure you did not buy that on a bouncer's salary." Sephiroth said as Genesis pulled him in to the back seat.

Angeal chuckled while he climbed in the drivers seat, "I don't have another job."

"Huh?" Sephiroth said looking into the raven-haired mans eyes in the rear view mirror.

Genesis leaned close to Sephiroth's ear, then whispered, "Angeal doesn't need to work, he has all the money he will ever need."

Sephiroth's eyes turned to meet Genesis's blue eyes, did that mean Angeal was a rich man? Then why work?

"I enjoy bouncing." Angeal said from the drivers seat and Sephiroth jerked slightly as Genesis ran his tongue along the outer ridge of his ear while he began climbing into his lap.

Turning the Escalade from the parking-lot to the main road, Angeal grit his teeth tight. Looking in to the rear-view mirror as Genesis crawled on to Sephiroth's lap, Angeal cursed the fact he lived so far from the club. Fifteen blocks until he could get his hands on that body. Gripping the steering wheel tightly as the first light signal turned red.

* * *

**(Adult content removed. If you wish to read this story in its entirety please visit my profile for the URL to another story site.)(summary of deleted content. The drive home was exiting. :P)**

* * *

"Lets take this upstairs." Angeal said as he tucked himself into his pants, "And Genesis."

"Hmmm."

"You will be cleaning up your mess tomorrow." The only answer was a throaty chuckle.

They exited the Escalade and walked up to the elevator. The doors opened with a ding and they entered. As soon as the doors closed, Sephiroth found himself sandwiched between Genesis at his back and Angeal to his front, one pair of lips trailing up his neck while Angeal took his mouth. He didn't have time to respond as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal an elderly couple, their eyes widened as the old man gasped.

"Damn it you two, you need to keep your lewd behaviors confined to at least your floor. You know Hearld's heart can't take the sudden surge of lust." Then the doors closed.

Angeal chuckled, "I forgot they go out at this time." Then he turned back to see Sephiroth with a pretty blush on his cheeks.

The doors opened to their floor and they bounced off walls on the way to their apartment. Genesis broke away from Sephiroth's body long enough to dig through Angeal's pockets for the keys. Genesis momentarily forgot about the keys as Angeal lifted Sephiroth, allowing the man to wrap his long legs around Angeal's waist. Genesis groaned and ran his hands up Sephiroth's legs to grip his ass tight. Shaking his head, Genesis pulled the keys from Angeal's pocket and unlocked the door. Genesis opened the door and Angeal shoved him inside. Stumbling forward, Genesis turned as Angeal carried Sephiroth in, hands working that beautiful ass. Genesis kicked the door shut, threw the lock and followed Angeal whom barely made it to the kitchen table. Sitting Sephiroth's ass on the polished surface, Angeal pushed him back until Sephiroth lay on the surface. Pulling a knife from his boot, Angeal opened it and made short work of the strings holding Sephiroth's shirt together.

* * *

**(Adult content removed. If you wish to read this story in its entirety please visit my profile for the URL to another story site.)(Summary of deleted content. O_- Can't tell you but it was grrrreeeaaat!)**

* * *

Sephiroth felt every muscle in his body simply stop working as he sagged in Angeal's arms. He fought the darkness creeping from the edges of his vision while Angeal and Genesis slowly laid him down, then cleaned his body. Genesis kissed his forehead as Angeal covered them with a blanket and the darkness won, pulling Sephiroth down into its inky embrace.

Tifa was biting her nail as she watched her phone, willing it to ring. It had been three days since their night at the club and she had not heard from Sephiroth in all that time. She was starting to get worried. Sephiroth should be at work now, maybe she should call to see if he was there.

Yuffie walked up to her wrapping her arms around her waist and said, "I told them to reschedule your appointments, go check on him."

"Yuffie," Tifa said in surprise, the she felt tears well up as her heart constricted, hugging the best girlfriend she could ever have, she whispered thank you then ran off, grabbing her purse on the way. If Sephiroth was at work he should be getting off for lunch in about fifteen minutes. That gave her just enough time to drive there.

Running through the elaborate courtyard, Tifa kept her eyes open for Sephiroth. Spotting him as he walked out of the building, she called out to him.

"Tifa." He said in surprise. She came to a stop before him then punched him in the shoulder, "Ow." He said rubbing the spot.

"I was worried, you didn't call." She yelled as some of the guys in their area chuckled, commenting about crazy girlfriends, but Tifa ignored them. She was more fascinated by the blush creeping up Sephiroth's face.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" He asked. Tifa nodded and Sephiroth pulled her through the courtyard towards a quiet area in the nearby park.

"I am really sorry I did not call." He said as he slowly sat on the bench.

The move did not go unnoticed by Tifa and her temper spiked, "What did they do? If they hurt you..."

"No, Tifa." Sephiroth said pulling her down, "They didn't hurt me. It's just been a while since I've been the bottom."

"Huh?" She said.

"Genesis was most definitely the uke but Angeal was all seme. I was...well..."

"So they made a Sephiroth sandwich." Tifa said with a little giggle, her temper forgotten.

Sephiroth smiled, "You could say that, and I am sorry I didn't contact you, we were just a bit involved and I barely made it to work on time today."

Tifa laughed, "I'm glad, I shouldn't have worried, it's just when I left you were really upset."

"I'm okay now." Sephiroth said and he really meant it. The last three days had been filed with passion but also a great deal of talking. He had enjoyed hearing about the two men and their pasts as well as telling them his life story. This morning Angeal had argued with him, wanting him to quit his job and move in with them, but Sephiroth refused, saying he wanted to make his own way. Angeal had relented but refused to give in when it came to him moving in. It was Sephiroth who gave in on that. Genesis was deliriously happy and cooked an enormous breakfast.

As Sephiroth and Tifa walked back to his office building they laughed and joked.

"Sephiroth." Came a quiet voice.

Sephiroth didn't immediately recognize it as he turned around then froze. There before him was Cloud, his hands twisting before him in a nervous gesture.

"What do you want?" Tifa snarled.

"Umm." Cloud said, his eyes drifting to the side in fear. Then he squared his shoulders and looked up. It was then that Sephiroth noticed the black eye and fat lip. He was about to ask what happened when Cloud bent, bowing to him, "I am very sorry for what I said the other day. I was just hurt that night and I said those mean things to hurt you."

"Cloud." Sephiroth said reaching out, but stopped when Cloud stood, tears in his eyes.

"Truth is, Aerith played me. She was using me to get at her husband. She left me that afternoon after I took her shopping." Cloud laughed a pathetic breathy chuckle, "I realized how stupid I was and went looking for you. One of my friends said they saw you at the club, so I went there to win you back, but I was too late wasn't I?"

"Cloud, I'm so sorry." Sephiroth said as he pulled the crying man in to his arms.

"I should have realized long ago we were not meant for each other." Cloud cried.

Sephiroth's heart ached for the blonde but Cloud was right, they were not good for each other. Sephiroth turned his gaze to Tifa who stood there with a smile on her face. Cloud stepped back a bit and wiped his face, "I really am sorry, I just saw that big man and knew."

Sephiroth cocked his head to the side, "Knew what?"

"There was no way I could win against him." Cloud said with a sigh.

Sephiroth smiled at Cloud and said, "Probably not."

Tifa laughed at that, "I really doubt you could take Sephiroth from Angeal but maybe with a new look we could get you someone who could make you forget everything that happened over the last couple weeks."

"I doubt it." Cloud said quietly.

"Oh I don't know. I am really good at what I do. Come to the salon in two hours, I promise I'll make you irresistible." Tifa said with her normal cocky way.

"You think so?" Cloud asked a little hope in his voice.

"Yes." Tifa said with no hesitation.

"Okay." Cloud said then he was gone.

"So, how do you know this will work?" Sephiroth asked, truly curious.

"Well, it worked for you." She said with a smile, "Besides I know someone who has had a crush on him since he met Cloud two years ago."

Sephiroth smiled at Tifa, "Well then, watch over him for me."

"You got it. Now get back to work." She said as she pulled her phone out and walked away. The last thing Sephiroth heard was Tifa saying, "Yo Zack, you know that chocobo you like so much? Well he is free. I'm giving him a makeover today, so now's your chance man."

Sephiroth looked up at the sky and smiled. Two weeks ago he had believed his whole world was over, then with a new look and a little help from his friend, he found happiness. Dropping his gaze to the retreating Tifa he hoped she could do the same for Cloud. He just felt really sorry for Aerith because that little bitch had crossed the wrong people and Tifa was sure to make her suffer.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
